My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, também intitulado My Little Pony Legends of Equestria Girls, na versão original) é o quarto filme na franquia de Equestria Girls, seguindo My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks e Jogos da Amizade.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento e produção "Legend of Everfree" foi primeiramente anunciado na Apresentação dos Planos de Entretenimento da Hasbto para 2016 em Agosto de 2015, incluindo uma imagem de uma nova personagem, chamada Gloriosa. O quarto filme foi inicialmente mencionado pelo co-diretor de Rainbow Rocks e diretor de Jogos da Amizade Ishi Rudell. Quando questionado no Twitter se "we might get more #EquestriaGirls media of any kind" ("nos podemos ter mais mídia #EquestriaGirls de qualquer tipo"), Rudell respondeu "Yup, there's a pretty good chance..." ("Sim, há uma boa chance...") Durante uma apresentação na MIPJunior 2015, o presidente da Hasbro Studios, Stephen Davis confirmou que um quarto filme Equestria Girls estava em desenvolvimento. thumb|Print de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Em 14 de Junho de 2016, Paulina Raczyło postou no Facebook "Hej Kochani! Stęskniliście się za Sunset Shimmer?:)" "Śpieszę z informacją, że niebawem w 4 części Equestrii znów będzie Wam towarzyszyć:)" "takie oto wieści ze studia, ja się cieszę bardzo bardzo:D" (Ei amados! Sentiram falta da Sunset Shimmer?:)" "Tenho o prazer de infirmar que logo na 4ª parte de Equestria ela irá acompanhá-los novamente:)" "são as notícias do estúdio, eu estou muito, muito animada :D) com um print antecipado do filme no Wikipedia:SDI Media Polska, Sun Studio; Archived. Em 16 de Junho de 2016, o referido post Archived. ficou indisponível. O conceito do filme foi mencionado primeiramente na Spielwarenmesse International Toy Fair Nürnberg. "Legends of Equestria Girls" é similar no título do print artístico de "Legends of Equestria" do WeLoveFine. A produção de A Lenda de Everfree começo quando Jogos da Amizade ainda estava sendo finalizado e durou por "pouco mais de um ano e meio". O filme foi originalmente completado em 18 de Agosto de 2016. De acordo com Katrina Hadley, ouve uma "pequena cena com "Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops "cortada da animação." O diretor do filme Ishi Rudell credita a codiretora Katrina Hadley e ao diretor de artes Jeremy Tin os designs dos vestidos do bale durante A Lenda que Nasceu Para Ser mas acrescenta "foi um trabalho em equipe". O filme foi desenhado por Jason Armstrong, Jeff Bittle, Jennifer Davreux, Gloria Jenkins e Dalton Grant, com revisões por Tori Grant, Colleen Lofstrom, Selena Marchetti e Desirae Salmark. De acordo com os comentários no DVD/Blu-ray do filme: *O fundo do sonho com Midnight Sparkle, o interior das tendas do Acampamento Everfree, o conceito de dia/noite e as corujas de Fluttershy foram desenvolvidos por Madison Tuff. *O efeito de fundo de Rainbow Dash fazendo flexões foi adicionado especificamente pela Lofstrom. *A cena de Twilight Sparkle e Timber Spruce interagindo na floresta foi desenhada por Dalton Grant. *A bagunça no hall do acampamento foi desenvolvida por Krista Huot. *A cena de Twilight e Sunset Shimmer na floresta a noite foi desenhada por Bittle. *A Caverna de Cristal foi desenvolvido conceitualmente por Tuff, com as cores por Huot e Caitie O'Rourke. *A cena de Twilight, Sunset e Gloriosa Daisy na caverna foi desenhada por Jenkins. Resumo A escuridão interna O filme começa com Twilight Sparkle revirando-se na cama enquanto tem um pesadelo. Ela é acordada pela chegada de suas amigas de Canterlot High, que lhe diz que o ônibus para o Acampamento Everfree partirá em breve. Enquanto Twilight se apressa para pegar suas malas, seu álter ego maligno Midnight Sparkle aparece de repente no meio do quarto. Ela desintegra as amigas de Twilight e o quarto enquanto se gaba de que sempre será parte de Twilight. Enquanto Twilight grita de terror, seu cão Spike a acorda, a experiência inteira não passou de um pesadelo. Twilight e seus colegas de classe já estão no ônibus para o Acampamento Everfree. Sunset Shimmer pergunta se ela está bem, mas Twilight confirma com um tímido sorriso. Enquanto Pinkie Pie fantasia sobre a diversão que terão no acampamento, a Diretora Celestia e a Vice-Diretora Luna expressam o quão orgulhosas estão por seus estudantes conseguirem dinheiro suficiente para bancar a viajem. Por terem tido memorias de infância do Acampamento Everfree, as diretoras esperam que seus estudantes farão memórias próprias. Enquanto os estudantes comemoram, Twilight olha incerta pela janela do ônibus. Bem-vindos ao Acampamento Everfree Ao chegar ao Acampamento Everfree, os estudantes começam a sugerir atividades que eles estão ansiosos para fazer, tais como caminhadas para a Fluttershy e caçar esquilos para Spike. Applejack e suas amigas também expressam o quão aliviadas estão por ficarem longe dos acontecimentos mágicos de Canterlot High. Enquanto Flash Sentry entrega a mochila de Twilight, os dois agem de forma estranha perto um do outro e Sunset explica que isso é por causa de sua semelhança com a Princesa Twilight Sparkle de Equestria, a quem o Flash tem uma queda. No sistema de som do acampamento, uma voz animada direciona os campistas para a frente do palco. A voz pertence a diretora do acampamento Gloriosa Daisy, quem apresenta a si mesma e a seu irmão Timber Spruce. A animada Gloriosa afirma que receberá sugestões de atividades dos campistas para tornar o período deles no acampamento memorável. Ela indica aos campistas que eles tem muitas opções, apesar de Timber a interromper e dizer que a área da pedreira é proibida. Enquanto Gloriosa pega as sugestões de atividades, que incluem um desfile de moda sugerido por Rarity, Timber aparenta começar a ter um interesse romântico por Twilight, fazendo a garota ficar envergonhada. Quando a Diretora Celestia menciona o tradicional "presente de acampamento", Gloriosa explica – após uma breve tensão com o seu irmão – que todos os anos, campistas criam um presente para deixar para os próximos campistas e formar os laços fortes de amizade. Após Gloriosa e Timber separarem as barracas para os campistas, Timber Spruce brevemente fleta com Twilight, fazendo as amigas da garota acharem graça, mas na verdade aprovam. Nesse momento, o empresário Filthy Rich chega ao acampamento, fazendo com que Gloriosa prontamente o afaste. Quando Filthy explica estar apenas "apreciando a paisagem", Gloriosa agressivamente diz a ele para voltar quando o acampamento tiver acabado. Após um breve olhar entre os dois, Filthy vai embora em sua limusine. Antes que os campistas ficassem com suspeitas, Gloriosa afirma que Filthy é um ex-campista que estava apenas fazendo uma visita. Segredos em todo lugar Um tempo depois, os campistas colocam suas bagagens nas barracas designadas enquanto Rarity começa a planejar o desfile, muito para o desgosto de Applejack. Enquanto isso, Sunset divide com Twilight suas suspeitas sobre Gloriosa Daisy – e a provoca sobre Timber Spruce. Quando Sunset chama a atenção para o comportamento de Twilight mais cedo no ônibus, Spike revela que Twilight tem tido pesadelos. No entanto, Twilight insiste que ela tem estado muito feliz desde sua transferência para Canterlot High, especialmente após os eventos dos Jogos da Amizade. Sunset assegura Twilight que o que aconteceu nos jogos não foi culpa dela e que suas amigas a perdoaram. Antes de sair para o píer, Sunset procura por seu protetor solar. Twilight o encontra, mas inadvertidamente o levita junto com vários outros objetos na tenda. Enquanto Sunset reage a esse fenômeno mágico positivamente, Twilight teme que Midnight Sparkle o esteja fazendo. Após ter a promessa de que Sunset não dirá nada daquilo para suas amigas, ela segue para o píer. Sunset tenta levitar a garrafa do protetor por conta própria, mas nada acontece. Enquanto Sunset segue para se juntar aos outros no píer, ela esbarra em Gloriosa Daisy. Sua mão encosta no braço de Gloriosa e ela brevemente ouve o que parecia ser a voz zangada de Gloriosa, mas Gloriosa insiste que não disse nada. Sunset diz a Spike que pessoas muito entusiamadas a irritam, exceto pela Pink Pie, que a abraça com alegria dizendo que acampamento vai ser muito legal. O presente de acampamento dos Wondercolts Quando os campistas seguem para o píer, Gloriosa novamente os lembra que podem lhe pedir qualquer coisa que precisarem. Quando Twilight pisa em cima do píer, ela tropeça em uma tábua quebrada, mas Timber Spruce a segura. Enquanto Timber continua a flertar com Twilight, Flash Sentry os observa a distância. Ele confidencia a Sunset que ele não deveria ficar enciumado já que essa Twilight não é a Twilight que ele conhece. Sunset calmamente diz a ele que as responsabilidades da Princesa Twilight a manterão ocupada em Equestria e que ele deveria esquecê-la. Percebendo as péssimas condições do píer, a Vice-diretora Luna sugere fechar o píer pelo resto do acamamento, muito para o desapontamento dos campistas. Enquanto Gloriosa tenta salvar as coisas, Applejack sugere construir um novo píer com o presente de acampamento dos Wondercolts. Todos aceitam a ideia, mas Timber fica cético, levando a mais uma tensão silenciosa entre ele e Gloriosa. Apesar disso, todos os Wondercolts concordam em construírem um novo píer e Twilight e suas amigas compartilham ideias para torna-las realidade. Rarity, em particular, espera usar o píer terminado como uma passarela para o seu desfile. Enquanto o sol se põe e Twilight e Timber se aproximam, a Diretora Celestia e Gloriosa dizem a todos para se reunirem ao redor do fogo para ouvirem algumas histórias de terror. A lenda de Gaea Everfree Mais tarde naquela noite, os campistas se reúnem ao redor de uma fogueira e Timber Spruce lhes conta a lenda de um espírito chamado Gaea Everfree. Muitos anos atrás, os bisavós de Timber e Gloriosa vieram para a floresta e, admirados com sua beleza, decidiram em construir ali um acampamento. No entanto, quando começaram a construção, videiras mágicas começaram a crescer em toda parte, e uma árvore caiu sobre a cabana no meio da noite. Quando eles correram para o lado de fora, encontraram uma criatura gigante com cabelo semelhante as raízes de uma árvore, dentes afiados, olhos negros e uma aura brilhante que deixava uma trilha de pedras preciosas pelo caminho. A criatura se apresentou como Gaea Everfree, um antigo espírito que tinha posse da floresta e que os bisavós de Timber estavam ultrapassando as terras dela. Eles imploraram a Gaea Everfree para deixa-los ficar e construírem o acampamento. Gaia concordou, mas avisou que seria apenas temporário; um dia ela voltaria e reclamaria a floresta de volta e que eles saberiam que ela estaria perto através de sua trilha de pedras preciosas. Naquele momento, Gloriosa Daisy emerge dos arbustos, assustando os campistas. Quando questionada o porque de tal entrada, Gloriosa nervosamente responde que ela veio pelas árvores por a floresta ser linda a noite. Com as histórias de terror encerradas, Applejack assegura a Fluttershy que a história não é verdadeira, mas Rainbow Dash pensa que a presença de Gaea Everfree no mundo delas pode ser atribuída a uma razão similar a das Dazzlings, ou seja, uma criatura que foi expulsa de Equestria.. Enquanto as Rainbooms discutem sobre ter de lidar com mais uma "criatura com poderes malucos", Twilight, visivelmente chateada, se retira e Sunset diz a suas amigas para serem mais sensíveis com os sentimentos da Twilight em relação aos Jogos da Amizade. As Sombras em Mim Naquela noite, Twilight tem outro pesadelo com o retorno de Midnight Sparkle. Seu grito de terror acorda Sunset, que descobre que Twilight levitando magicamente as camas de Spike e a sua. Quando Twilight percebe o que está fazendo a magia acaba e as camas caem no chão. Sunset diz que elas precisam conversar sobre o que esta acontecendo, mas Twilight insiste que não precisam. Mais tarde naquela manhã, Derpy e Sandalwood estão em um veleiro no meio do lago, mas sem nenhum vento para encher a vela. Enquanto Sunset e Twilight chegam para continuar o trabalho no novo píer, Sunset propõe que Twilight deve tentar controlar a magia, mas Twilight acha que ela nunca será capaz de controla-la. Nesse momento, o veleiro de Derpy e Sandalwood se move a uma alta velocidade se choca contra o píer, arruinando o trabalho dos campistas. De acordo com Sandalwood, o barco se moveu por conta própria e Rarity descobre uma trilha de pedras preciosas na água, levando os campistas a acreditar que Gaea Everfree é a responsável. "Espírito! Apareça agora! A grande e poderosa Trixie está ordenando!" --Trixie Enquanto os campistas tentam salvar o que construíram, Twilight, sentindo-se culpada pela destruição do píer, foge sozinha para a floresta. Em um lago, ela canta uma emotiva canção sobre os seus esforços em evitar que a escuridão dentro de si se liberte. Algum tempo depois, Sunset procura por Twilight após ela desaparecer do píer. Ela acorda Spike de seu sono e questiona se ele sabe onde Twilight está e Spike se oferece para ajudar a rastreá-la. Enquanto isso na floresta, Twilight encontra Timber Spruce. Ela finge ter ficado perdida enquanto fazia uma caminhada e Timber a guia de volta ao acampamento. Timber conta a Twilight que ele viveu no acampamento a vida toda e que queria que ele fosse vendido para viver em uma cidade normal. Por nunca ter contado isso a alguém antes, Timber diz a Twilight que ela deve ser especial, fazendo os dois ficarem envergonhados. Após escutar a conversa entre Twilight e Timber, Sunset decide conversar com a Twilight sobre sua magia uma outra hora. Um novo tipo de magia De volta ao acampamento, Rarity se prepara para escalar a parede de escalada com Applejack como sua spotter. Quando Twilight e Timber retornam, a impaciente Rainbow Dash pede a Twilight para ser sua spotter para que ela possa escalar. Quando ela sai para pegar outro arnês de escalada e Timber sai para ajudar Gloriosa, Sunset e Spike chegam pouco antes de um pequeno terremoto começa. Bulk Biceps, Flash Sentry e Derpy notam outra trilha de pedras preciosas. Distraída pelo tremor súbito, Rarity perde a aderência na parede de escalada e pede para descer. Enquanto Applejack tenta soltar um nó na corda, suas mãos começam a brilhar e ela puxa a corda tão fortemente que Rarity é lançada no ar. Applejack a pega antes que ela atinja o chão, explicando que por um breve momento Rarity inexplicavelmente parecia ser mais leve do que uma pluma. Applejack oferece ajuda a Rarity para remover o arnês, mas Rarity recusa e acidentalmente cria um grande escudo em forma de diamante que empurra Applejack para dentro do lago. Rarity profusamente se desculpa, confusa com o que aconteceu. Sunset fica animada que mais de suas amigas estão desenvolvendo novas habilidades mágicas, mas Twilight ainda fica insegura. Após informar Gloriosa que Applejack caíra no lago, elas escutam Fluttershy gritar na lanchonete do acampamento. Lá elas encontram a lanchonete coberta de massa e confete. Pinkie Pie explica que enquanto decoravam cookies, o confete que estava na mão de Pinkie adquiriu um brilho rosa e explodiu. Fluttershy decide limpar a bagunça. Quando ela é incapaz de alcançar as toalhas de papel no topo de uma prateleira, ela pede por ajuda. Um pássaro então aparece voando e derruba as toalhas para Fluttershy e a garota descobre que ela é capaz de se comunicar com o pássaro. Applejack e Rarity entram para explicar o que aconteceu na parede de escalada e Applejack se pergunta sobre onde estaria Rainbow Dash. Nesse momento, Rainbow passa a uma velocidade consideravelmente alta e bate contra a parede. Ela explica ter saído para pegar o arnês, mas que correu tão rápido que ela se viu quase chegando na cidade. Ela também explica ter perdido a sua super velocidade quando foi para muito longe, mas que retornou quando se aproximou do acampamento. Quando Sunset Shimmer se preocupa sobre o que estaria causando esse distúrbio mágico, Fluttershy sugere que seja obra de Gaea Everfree. Nesse momento, Gloriosa entra com toalhas e roupas secas para Applejack. Quando questiona sobre o qe aconteceu com a lanchonete Sunset lhe dá uma vaga resposta, mas Gloriosa diz as garotas para não se preocupar, novamente assegurando aos campistas que ela resolverá. No entanto, Sandalwood e Derpy adentram com problemas adicionais e Timber chega para informar Gloriosa que Filthy Rich havia retornado. Novamente, Gloriosa chama a responsabilidade para si, mas quando ela encosta sua mão no braço de Sunset, a garota escuta um grito de frustração. Ela acredita ter vindo de Fluttershy, mas ninguém ouviu nada. Antes que Sunset possa descobrir o que ela ouviu, A Diretora Celestia usa o sistema de áudio do acampamento para anunciar a fabricação de lanternas de papel e as garotas decidem esquecer da magia por um tempo. thumb Naquela noite, Sunset acorda e vê que Twilight e Spike estão fugindo e os segue. Pouco depois, os encontra e Twilight diz que estão esperando um táxi pra ir pra casa. Sunset toca a amiga e diz pra não ir. Nesse momento, Todos os pensamentos de Twilight passam na mente de Sunset, inclusive dela achar que Midnight Sparkle está por trás de tudo, que percebe ser essa sua nova magia (sentir os pensamentos e emoções das pessoas ao tocá-las), achando demais, mas Twilight se apavora por achar que está afetando-a também. Sunset tenta tranquiliza-la dizendo para parar de ver isso como algo ruim, mas Twilight acha que é fácil pra ela falar, pois a magia a tornou uma coisa maravilhosa e não um monstro. Contudo, Sunset confessa que já havia se tornado um monstro por causa da magia e a entendia, e que podia ajudar, junto com seus amigos, mas não se ela fugisse. Twilight concorda em ficar, mas seria melhor não dizer nada aos outros, ao menos até descobrir por que aquilo estava acontecendo, e Sunset está de acordo. Nesse momento, um barulho sai de dentro das moitas e as duas se apavoram, mas é Timber, segurando um machado. Sunset pregunta o que fazia ali e Timber diz estar cortando lenha pra fogueira ou teria de ouvir da irmã. Quando ele pergunta o que as duas faziam lá, Sunset disse ser sonâmbula e que Twilight a estava levando-a de volta, mas que se perderam. Timber se oferece pra levá-las de volta e protegê-las de Gaea Everfree. Timber e Twilight seguem na frete, mas Spike e Sunset percebem um estranho pó brilhante saindo do bolso dele. Sunset comenta com Spike ao achar que Timber poderia estar por trás de tudo, já que ele desejava vender o acampamento, mas pela Twilight ela resolve não falar nada por hora, já que sua melhor amiga tinha outras coisas na cabeça. Aceite a Magia No dia seguinte, as garotas estão trabalhando no pier, embora estejam com algumas dificuldades, como a Rainbow Dash, que está evitando correr muito pra não perder o controle de sua velocidade e Rarity, que ainda não controla seu poder de cristal, e Sunset aparece dizendo que não deviam deixar pra lá, pois ela também tem uma magia que lhe permite saber o que as pessoas pensam e sentem com o toque, e Pinkie Pie fica tão entusiasmada que pede que Sunset a toque, e o que ela vê? Um mundo doido cheio de música e doces, concluindo chocada que "isso explica tudo".. Sunset em seguida convence as amigas de que esses poderes poderiam ajudar e muito as coisas no acampamento. thumb|left|O píer dos Wodercolts está completo Com o trabalho conjunto e o uso da magia, as garotas ficam muito orgulhosas do trabalho que fizeram. Rarity pede pra fazer um ensaio do desfile e Sunset Shimmer diz pra começarem enquanto ela vai procurar a Twilight. Nesse meio tempo, ela escuta Timber e Gloriosa discutindo alguma coisa sobre se livrar de algo e Sunset confirma sua suspeita de que Timber quer se livrar do acampamento. Depois que os dois saem (sem ver que Sunset estava atrás da porta), ela esbarra em Flash, que lhe agradece pela conversa sobre esquecer a Twilight e superar. Flash vê que Sunset está preocupada e lhe pergunta o que houve. Sunset lhe diz ter uma amiga que gosta de um cara, mas que ele pode não ser o que ela pensa que ele é, e quer protegê-la, porém sem querer magoar a amiga. Flash não entende bem, mas sabe que essa amiga tem sorte em ter alguém como Sunset pra apoiá-la. Flash também reconhece que Sunset mudou bastante desde que namoraram e a acha bem mais legal e espera que possam ser amigos de novo. Vendo Timber entrando na floresta, Sunset se despede de Flash e promete que vão conversar quando tiverem chance. Flash fica chateado com a saída dela, mas como sempre, Derpy aparece para consolá-lo. A Verdade revelada thumb|O segredo de Gloriosa é descoberto Sunset Shimmer segue Timber pela floresta e percebe que alguém está numa caverna na pedreira, possivelmente Timber. Então, ela manda uma mensagem pra Twilight para encontrá-la logo. Twilight e Spike seguem pra pedreira e encontram Sunset. Spike e as garotas entram na caverna e ficam maravilhadas com o que vêem. Sunset sente que há magia de Equestria lá. Spike pergunta se é verdade sobre a tal criatura mágica, Gaea Everfree. Twilight pergunta o que Timber tem a ver com isso, mas uma voz diz que ele não tem nada com isso: é a Gloriosa, que afirma nunca ter tido a intenção de afugentar ninguém do acampamento. Sunset a toca e descobre tudo: thumb|left|Gloriosa descobre a magia de Equestria Gloriosa estava desesperada porque não havia dinheiro o bastante pra pagar as contas atrasadas e Filthy Rich alega que fará do acampamento um SPA de luxo que o tornará mais rico, a menos que Gloriosa pague até o fim do mês. Sentada a beira do rio, Gloriosa sentiu algo no ar e seguiu até a pedreira, onde achou uma pedra com 7 cristais coloridos, dos quais pegou 5 e descobriu serem mágicos. Desde aí, passou a usar a mágica.dos cristais, com os quais podia controlar árvores e vegetação, pra tentar a ajudar a todos no acampamento, como quando o barco da Derpy e Sandalwood não ia em frente sem vento, então ela deu uma mão, ou melhor, um galho, mas toda vez que ajudava num lugar, causava desastre em outro, e que o que Timber pedia era que se livrasse dos cristais mágicos, por querer protegê-la. thumb Sunset revela saber como sabia o que Gloriosa pensava por ter uma magia, tanto ela quanto Twilight e as amigas. Twilight é de opinião de que Timber está certo e que seria melhor ela se livrar dos cristais se nem ao menos sábia como usá-los, mas Gloriosa está determinada a salvar o acampamento, tanto que pega os dois últimos cristais e prende Sunset, Twilight e Spike em galhos. Ao juntar todos os 7 cristais, Gloriosa se transforma em sua própria versão de Gaea Everfree e deixa a caverna, fechando-a com uma pedra enorme e galhos, seguindo direto para o acampamento. Gloriosa ao ataque thumb|left Nesse meio tempo, o ensaio do desfile está quase pronto e Rarity,vendo que Twilight e Sunset estão atrasadas, resolve iniciar o ensaio. Applejack admite ter gostado da roupa e pergunta a Rarity se a deixa ficar com ela, e Rarity concorda. Snails e Snips estão enchendo alguns balões d´água quando avistam a Gloriosa vindo e tratam de disfarçar, mas percebem que ela está diferente, "mais alta" na opinião de Snips. Durante o ensaio, DJ Pon-3 para a música quando avista alguém vindo na direção do pier. Trixie, Flash e Bulk acham que se trata de Gaea Everfree e ficam apavorados, mas Timber reconhece como sendo sua irmã. Gloriosa diz que Filthy Rich quer que esse seja o último acampamento, mas que deixassem com ela. "É...a Gaea Everfree!" "Ela existe!" "AAAH! Estamos Fritos!" -- Trixie, Flash e Bulk. Desse modo, ela conjura o poder dos cristais e começa a cercar todo o acampamento com árvores, raízes e espinhos (destruindo o pier recém-construído no processo, para irritação das garotas,especialmente Rainbow Dash) para não deixar ninguém entrar e tomar o lugar, mas consequentemente impedir todos de sair, amarrando-os dentro das raízes, visando apenas querer a todos proteger. Fluttershy fica chateada e pergunta o por que essas coisas só acontecem com elas. Rainbow Dash sabe o que fazer e é o que sempre fazem: dar um jeitinho. Pinkie fica eufórica e só lamenta não terem capas de super heróis. Rarity se oferece pra isso, mas Apple diz pra parar de falarem de roupas. Porém, mesmo com seus poderes recém-adquiridos, as garotas não tem sucesso em impedir Gloriosa ou de abrir um caminho no muro de plantas mágicas. thumb Na caverna, Spike consegue roer as raízes e soltar Twilight e Sunset. Com a pedra bloqueando a saída, Sunset pede a Twilight pra usar sua magia pra abrir a saída. Mesmo com receio,Twilight consegue tirar a pedra, embora o esforço a tenha deixado um pouco cansada. Twilight, Sunset e Spike correm em direção ao acampamento. As garotas não conseguem de modo algum deter Gloriosa, que diz querer fazer aquilo por todos. Timber, tenta convencê-la a parar, mas é em vão, pois Gloriosa está mais determinada do que nunca. Do lado de fora, Sunset pede a Twilight que use seu poder pra abrir o muro, mas Twilight teme que se usar demais a Midnight Sparkle poder ressurgir. thumb|left Sunset lhe suplica em nome das amigas, Twilight se esforça ao máximo e abre um buraco no muro, permitindo-as passar. Timber ainda suplica pra Gloriosa, mas Sunset diz que aquela é uma pessoa dominada pela magia de Equestria. Timber tenta mais uma vez falar com a irmã, mas ela se refugia dentro das raízes e Timber também fica preso e Sunset tira Twilight de perto antes que fosse pega. Mais raízes e árvores crescem em toda parte e as garotas só escapam graças a Rarity, mas ela não pode manter o campo de força por muito tempo. Sunset pede a Twilight pra usar sua magia pra afastar o muro de espinhos, Infelizmente, Twilight está muito apavorada e mesmo Sunset lhe pedindo pra aceitar sua magia interior, ela teme que se usar demais, a Midnight Sparkle possa reaparecer e piorar tudo. Contudo, suas amigas prometem que não vão deixar isso acontecer. Sunset combina sua força com Twilight e a encoraja a ser mais forte que Midnight. Dentro de sua mente, Twilight se vê sendo possuída por Midnight Sparkle, que afirma que nunca se livrará dela, mas Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack e Fluttershy surgem e a apoiam dizendo que seu bem é mais forte que o mal, de que ela está no controle e que estarão sempre com ela, pois ela não é Midnight Sparkle, mas Twilight Sparkle, e que a sua verdadeira magia é a magia da amizade. thumb Com essas palavras,Twilight vence Midnight e desenvolve suas próprias asas,voando para perto de Gloriosa e lhe tirando os cristais. Cada cristal se dirige a cada uma das garotas, ficando o azul pra Rainbow Dash, laranja pra Applejack, amarelo pra Fluttershy, rosa pra Pinkie Pie, branco pra Rarity, vermelho pra Sunset Shimmer e roxo pra Twilight Sparkle. Os cristais se transformam em pingentes e criam pra cada uma novos uniformes, sendo que os de Twilight, Rainbow e Fluttershy term asas de cristal e unidas, destroem o muro de espinhos. Todos estão livres e Timber corre pra junto da irmã, que recobra a consciência. As garotas são parabenizadas e Spike corre pra Twilight, que acha a joia dela muito legal. Sunset é de opinião que os pingentes tem alguma ligação com elas, mas Rarity adorou de montão a joia e diz combinar com a outra coleção que ia lançar no desfile, que acabou cancelado devido a confusão. O Baile de Cristal do Acampamento Todos se juntam para limpar o acampamento e Gloriosa se desculpa por tudo, pois só queria que fosse a melhor semana do acampamento, mas acabou fazendo ser a pior, e que talvez seja melhor entregar o acampamento pro Filthy Rich, mas Celestia e Luna discordam, pois o acampamento era e é importante pra elas, sendo que era por isso que queriam que seus alunos fossem lá. Twilight concorda de que Everfree não podia ficar com Filthy Rich, já que foi de suma importância pra tantos. Sunset acha que essas pessoas podiam ajudar de algum modo, como um baile na opinião de Rarity. e as Rainbooms podiam tocar. Todos no acampamento concordam em ajudar no baile que seria na caverna de cristal. As garotas dizem a Gloriosa deixar tudo com elas. Assim, o baile começa a ser preparado: Twilight e Timber cuidam dos convites; Sunset se encarrega de organizar tudo, Applejack e os meninos tiram as pedras da frente da caverna, Fluttershy e Rarity cuidam da arrumação e decoração, Pinkie Pie prepara os doces e guloseimas e Rainbow entrega os convites. As Rainbooms fazem um grande sucesso, tendo Twilight como a nova vocalista, e dessa maneira conseguem todo o dinheiro pra pagar as dívidas do acampamento. Filhty Rich, vendo-se derrotado, ajeita a gravata e vai embora. O Baile segue rolando noite adentro e Timber se aproxima de Twilight, alegando ter sido ele o responsável por salvar todos dos espinhos, mesmo Twilight achando isso estranho porque foi ela que o fez. Timber afirma que isso só se deu porque foi ele que a salvou de cair no pier. Ela acha graça disso e diz que realmente gostou de conhecê-lo. Ele, por sua vez, esperava que ela pudesse sair com ele pra um jantar e um cinema. Twilight, ruborizada, aceita. Mas antes que pudessem se beijar, Gloriosa surge e pede Timber "emprestado" pra apresentá-lo a alguns amigos de seus pais, mas Timber promete tirá-la pra dançar. Twilight fica meio sem graça diante das amigas e Sunset é de opinião de que Timber é legal, mas Rainbow acha muito mais legal seus novos poderes. Sunset acredita que os pingentes são a fonte desses poderes e que elas deviam ficar com eles e Twilight está de acordo, junto as garotas. Na entrada da caverna, Twilight se despede de Timber e encontra Sunset, olhando daquele jeito que só melhor amiga olha, lhe dando um "soquinho de amizade" em retribuição. Sunset só tem uma dúvida: de onde teria surgido a magia contida na caverna? Na escola Canterlot, de dentro do pedestal da estatua, uma rachadura começa a liberar várias centelhas coloridas de magia... Epílogo thumb Com grande esforço, as garotas reconstroem o pier pela terceira ou quinta vez, segundo Rainbow. Pinkie Pie joga confete e serpentina para comemorar, mas acaba por explodir todo o pier (de novo), deixando as Equestria Girls sem palavras e levando Rarity a desmaiar. Elenco Promocional Livro Uma adaptação em livro da Perdita Finn, intitulada My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree, foi mostrada na Feira de Brinquedos de Nova York 2016 e será lançado em algum momento de Setembro de 2016. Brinquedos Em 12 de Fevereiro de 2016, na Feira de Brinquedos da Hasbro de 2016, algumas mercadorias de Legend of Everfree foram reveladas. As bonecas mostradas estarão disponíveis em três variedades de estilos - "Estilo Geométrico", "Estilo Baile Crystal" e "Estilo Acampamento" - e são esperadas para serem lançadas no outono de 2016. Uma nova personagem, Gloriosa, também foi revelada durante a apresentação. Galeria Veja também *Lista de personagens de Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls Wiki Referências en:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki:Workshop/My Little Pony Equestria Girls 4 Categoria:Equestria Girls Categoria:Filmes